Brothers, Always
by Waterinthedark
Summary: Ken comes home from an interrupted band practice to find his curious brother doing certain things in his room. Rated M for lemon.  Yaoi, M/M, twincest. Don't like, don't read.


**Yep. A oneshot, for once. This uses some characters I made, which you can find on my dA. Use the link on my profile. And in case you wanted to know, this takes place about…I would say about 50-70 years after HSD, so everything is in Veral after certain events, which I'll try not to spoil. In this era, humans have long since been extinct, and Pokémon live in a highly modernized environment, as will the lemon series. And in this story, the characters are semi-anthro, like Joss: they can choose whether to be bipedal or quadruped. They'll usually be bi-pedal in this. And now for the fun stuff: This story contains yaoi, twincest, and Esp/Umbreon, so if you don't like any of that, I would leave. Like, now. And now for the boring stuff: Pokémon does not belong to me, it belongs to Nintendo. Only this, the characters, and High School Daze belong to me. There, now enjoy! Oh, and neither does Dance Dance. That belongs to the Fall Out Boys.**

"_She says she's no good, with words but I'm worse, barely stuttered out a joke of a romantical stuck to the tip of my tongue. Weighed down with words too, overdramatic; tonight it's it can't get much worse! Vs. no one should ever feel like-!"_

"_I'm two quarters and a heart down! And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds! These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by!"_

"_Dance dance! We're falling apart to half time! Dance dance! And these are the lives you'd love to lead, dance! This is the way they'd love if they knew how- misery loved me!"_

"_You always fold just, before you're found out. Drink up, it's last call, last resort! But only the first mistake and I-"_

"_I'm two quarters and a heart down! And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds! These words are all I have so I'll write them, so you need them just to get by-"_

"Damn it, Dave! It doesn't go down as far as that! Why can't you seem to remember that?"

"I don't know…," the orange Jolteon replied, hanging his head with embarrassment. "It just seems more natural-"

"Well to hell with 'natural'! This is our opening cover, Dave! We need to have this heart down to the very _soul_. If you can't get this right, then we're screwed! It may be only one pitch, but I listened to your singing, and it's like you suddenly went tone-deaf! Hell, even _Ken_ could sing this better!" The Leafeon yelled, pointing at the blue Espeon sitting behind a drum set, looking at them curiously, as would a small child. The Leafeon turned, her pink leaves swaying. "I mean it, too. I can't sing this, because I'm a chick, and ever since Rigby had to leave, we've been out a second alto. Your voice may be too high, but it's better than Mr. Tone-deaf here." She looked at Ken and jabbed a thumb at the Jolteon.

"Hey! Watch how you speak to me, Alexis! I don't have to take this shit, you know! I could beat you into a pulp-"

"And what then? Have the mayor on your ass? Don't think so. Let's face…" She sighed. "We need a lead guitar…we're horrible without one… Alright." She sighed again. "Let's take it from the top…"

Ken was inwardly laughing as he resumed the song from the beginning. It wasn't often that Dave was put down like this. Usually it was himself on the receiving end, mainly because they all knew he wasn't a fighter. Alexis was the mayor's daughter, and even if she was a rebel, she still had "protection", and could get away with pretty much anything. So she was the only one who could stand up to Dave's bullshit.

As the song reached the chorus, Ken stuck out his tongue, concentrating on the song and the song alone. He had trouble with this part, but no one seemed to notice. It was all about the singer in this band, for some reason. At least he only had to sing high-pitch songs.

"Shit! Parents are home!" Dave shouted, the sound of a car rolling on gravel echoing in the garage that the Eeveelutions were practicing in. "They don't know you guys are here! Get outta' here!" It was a mad scramble for everyone to quickly pack up, especially for Dave and Alexis. They actually had to put their instruments away, along with the other stuff. Ken was lucky: Dave's parents had allowed him to leave the drums in here, so they wouldn't look out of place. It only took a matter of half a minute, and soon Dave was inside with his bass, and Alexis and Ken out the window with a keyboard and speaker and amplifier cords respectively.

"See you, Ken," Alexis said under her breath, heading east along the hillside to get to her house. She lived on the same level as Dave.

"Later, Alexis," the blue Espeon replied, making his trek home. Half a mile up and he was at the road in front of his house. He happened to live two layers over Dave in Veral Crater, and the layer directly above them had a small chunk that wasn't urbanized yet. The whole thirty-mile-wide area of Veral Crater was still undergoing construction.

Now noticing any vehicle in the garage, Ken walked in the front door, heading down the hallway to the stairs. "I'm back, Mordecai," he said as he passed in front of the living room, not noticing that his brother was not on the computer at the moment. The blue Pokémon quietly walked up the stairs, heading into the room to the right of the landing.

He carelessly threw the wires into an open drawer, flopping onto the bed on his back, sighing. Arceus, he was tired. The walk home was such a pain, having to always cross that river. It was the main reason that the layer wasn't built on yet. The fact that the hill was so steep could also contribute to his fatigue, as well.

Ken propped himself up on a pillow, gazing around his trashed room. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor, and the area around his television was covered in a haphazard collection of wires. A few unread books were half open on his shelf, one of which was on the ground directly under it. The small window gave the room a peaceful, quiet feel, shining off of the pale blue walls. The tired Espeon closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his thoughts wander.

_Hm…I should probably check my messages…I might have a few PMs on FFN…maybe some on dA, but I don't really get on there much…might have an update on the AGNPH forums…there might even be some on Rule34…I should probably check that site in a bit…I hope they updated the Buizel section…_ Ken smiled. _Mmm…Buizel…Buizel's nice…very nice…so soft and cute, they're just so adorable! And they can be right damn sexy beasts, too…_

Ken opened his eyes and came to his senses as he felt a familiar sensation growing in his groin. _Urk…not again! Damn hormones! Why the hell do I get so excited that easily?_ Ken sighed. _Looks like a trip to the bathroom is in order…wait…_ The psychic Pokémon cursed under his breath, remembering that he had lent Mordecai his DSi. _Damn it…Mordecai had it last…I'll have to get it out of his room…_ Ken tapped his foot paw against the bed sheet impatiently, waiting out his erection, not wanting to risk his brother being out in the hall. It took a while, but sure enough, his member disappeared back into his sheath, and he let out a sigh of relief.

Standing up, the Espeon threw open his bedroom door, heading down the upstairs hall towards his brother's bedroom, a few doors down. The door was shut, but Ken didn't bother to knock before twisting the handle and stepping inside. After all, Mordecai was downstairs on the computer, right?

Sometimes, lessons learned once don't stick, and must be reinforced by an event of great emotional impact. This was the case with Ken, and his lesson: Always knock. _Always._

Ken could only stare in shock, his jaw hanging as he watched his brother, Mordecai, quickly pawing off on his bed, facing away, DSi in his paw. His heavy, uneven breathing filled the room, the smell of which was heavily laden with the musky scent of an aroused male. Mordecai shook, his back arching as he emptied his load onto his chest and the bed sheets. The green Umbreon panted in exhaustion, high off of his orgasm.

And Ken could only watch, mesmerized. This was so wrong, and on so many levels. He was watching his own brother, his flesh and blood, masturbate! It felt so wrong, and yet…

Mordecai's head turned onto its side, and as the fact registered in his groggy head, the dark-type jumped onto his rear, covering his retreating member with his paws. "WAAAH! WHAT THE HELL, KEN! KNOCK, FIRST!" The freaked out Umbreon stared at his brother, his eyes traveling down to his waist. "K-Ken? Uh…are you…gay?"

The blue Espeon looked down, seeing his erect member sticking out of its sheath. "Fuck! Not again!" Ken sheepishly turned away, covering up his own organ in much the same way as Mordecai. _Damn it, hormones! Why the hell do you act up now?_ "Uh…no…I'm not gay, Mordecai…I swear!"

"Th-Then why is your…erm…little friend out?"

Ken sighed. "It looks like I can't hide it anymore…I guess I have to come out sooner or later-"

"So you're gay?"

"…no, Mordecai. I'm bisexual. I'm pretty much attracted to everyone…but I still prefer girls!" he added, trying to cover up the embarrassing fact that it was the other way around.

"That would've been helpful to know a while a back…I'm…I'm going through…that _phase_…you know, the one where you start to question who you really like?" Ken turned as his twin brother continued, his member fully retreated and sitting down on the bed. "I've always thought that I liked girls, but I'm not so sure…I think I'm bi-curious, and help would've been nice…just now, you caught me seeing if I really liked guys too…" he jabbed a thumb at the DSi, which displayed pictures of several lewd male Buizel, and the site could've been recognized as Rule34.

_How ironic,_ Ken thought.

"But…I was wondering…what would it feel like to…well…be the bottom boy; the uke?"

_Well, I could show you- wait, what am I thinking? He's my fucking brother, for Mew's sake! What the hell am I thinking this for?_ "Well…I've experimented a bit with some of my friend's 'toys', and…well, it's really nice, actually. It's much different then pawing off… very different, and although it hurt the first time, once you get used to it, it can actually feel better to some…"

"…are you one of those 'some'?"

Ken nodded. "Yeah…I'm kinda' ashamed to admit it, but…seeing as we're having a life-changing discussion here, might as well say it all…" The Espeon chuckled to himself. _I love my brother…he's just so naïve, it's almost…cute…sexy- what the fucking hell? Enough of these thoughts, already!_

"…I want to know first hand, Ken…but I don't want to use a toy," he added, seeing my muzzle open for a moment. Ken promptly closed it. "I want it t-to be a living thing, with s-someone who can control themselves and t-truly cares about me…do you know what I'm saying?" His twin nodded. "B-Because…well…I'm t-talking about you, K-Ken…I want it to b-b-be with you…

Ken froze in place, his muscles locking up. His brother was having the same thoughts, about something heavily taboo, wrong, and illegal, to boot. Neither of them realized that twins tend to share thoughts at times, and often wondered what those odd pangs of sudden, strong emotion were at times. However, that didn't matter. What did was that they were both thinking the same thing.

To be in bed with each other, and to change their lives forever, for better or for worse. To seal their relationship to an entirely new level. And no matter how wrong and illegal it was, they both wanted it, _needed_ it.

Ken scooted closer to his brother, signifying that he accepted the request without words. "Well, lube is one of the most important things in this, and I don't have any of my own...do you have any, Mordecai?"

The Umbreon shook his head, gesturing to an empty bottle on the ground. "I just used the last of it, actually…"

"No matter, then," Ken replied. "I know something better, and it will make it more interesting and fun for you…now, there are two ways to go about this…the first, is for you to…well, suck my-"

Mordecai quickly shook his head. "I don't want to do that…I'm not going that far, yet."

Ken smiled weakly. This would be new to both of them, then. "When's the last time you took a shit?"

"Uh…earlier today, right before my shower after you and Mum left," the green Pokémon answered, confused.

Ken grinned this time. "That's good. It'll make it a lot easier on both of us, especially with you taking a shower afterwards. Now, I need you to lie on your back, Mordecai."

The Umbreon did so, his legs raised a bit. "L-Like this, K-Ken?"

His twin nodded. "That's fine. Alright, now just relax…" The Espeon lied down on his stomach, grabbing his brother's legs and spreading them, lifting them further into the air. Cautiously, he lowered his face into his brother's rear, his small hole barely perceptible through his thick fur. However, with a brush to the side, said fur parted, and the area around his entrance seemed to have less fur than normal. "Wow, Mordecai…you really keep yourself clean…"

"Oh, well, uh…thanks…but can you please hurry, the longer you wait, the more nervous I get…"

"Oh, sorry…" Ken apologized, concentrating on the task before him. Hesitantly, he stuck out his tongue, lightly dragging it across the small, puckered hole, sending shivers down the green Umbreon's spine. The Espeon continued, dragging his tongue across it several more times, each time with greater force.

"K-Keep it up, Ken…Th-That's really good…k-keep it up, please!"

Ken grunted, his mouth currently occupied. He let his tongue circle his brother's rim a few times, pushing on it and going in tighter circles until he slipped inside, causing Mordecai to grunt and pant a few times. He slowly twisted his tongue around inside of his brother, letting saliva dribble down into it. Ken inwardly grinned. Mordecai would like what he would do next.

The Espeon pulled himself closer, getting as close to his brother's crotch as he could. Taking a deep intake of breath, he could easily detect a large amount of musk coming from his brother's proud and erect organ, twitching in the air. _That scent,_ he thought, _It's almost…addictive…_

The blue Pokémon lined up his muzzle to get the best leverage possible before pushing his tongue in as far as it would go, causing Mordecai to arch his back and moan. Ken chuckled, sending down vibrations. He focused on his task, twisting his tongue around his brother's entrance in circles as deep as it would go, which was pretty far considering that tongues weren't that long. In varying speeds, Ken darted his tongue inside and outside, mimicking the motions of what he would be doing in only a few moments.

After a few more seconds, though, he stopped, letting another bead of saliva dribble down. "K-Ken? Wh-Why'd you stop?" Mordecai asked, sitting up to look at his brother.

His brother smiled. "Because we're about to do something better. Besides, do you think I wanted to stop either? You tasted pretty good, down there. I was really surprised."

"Oh, uh…th-thanks…"

Ken grinned, pulling himself over his brother, until their crotches intersected, red members rubbing against each other, rippling the two Pokémon with pleasure. "Are you ready for this, Mordecai?"

The Umbreon took a deep breath, seeing his brother's decently-sized member. He wasn't too sure about this, but you never could be unless you tried. He nodded. "Yes…p-please do it…I need this, Ken…"

Ken took a deep breath as well. "Alright. For you, Mordecai." The psychic-type moved down his brother's chest, lining up his throbbing red member against his brother's dripping hole. "Ready? On the count of three. One…two…three!" The Espeon pushed in suddenly, causing pain to shoot up the Umbreon from the sudden intrusion.

"Urk…p-please…give me a moment…I need to get used to this…" The Umbreon panted, and after a few moments, he nodded, signaling his brother to continue.

His brother nodded back, pushing in his member until it was entirely inside, causing the Umbreon beneath him to pant faster. After letting his twin adjust again, Ken pulled out slowly for a moment until only the head was till in before pushing in again, more slowly this time. It continued this way for only a few moments, however, before Mordecai spoke up.

"Ken…g-go faster, p-please!" the Umbreon panted, moaning quietly.

Ken complied, moving faster, panting now as he started to feel the oncoming euphoria. He wrapped his arms around his brother's chest, using that as leverage as he quickly thrust into his brother, causing his member to rub against Ken's fur, bringing him closer to the impending climax. "M-Mordecai! You're s-so tight, you know that?" Ken panted, his hips moving as fast as they could.

"Well, I'm…well, used t-to be a virgin, you know!" he moaned. "I…well, you're so big and warm, too!" he complimented, wrapping his own arms around the Espeon in a tight embrace.

However, Ken suddenly jabbed something, of what seemed like a small bump to him, but a much better thing to Mordecai. The green Pokémon spasmed, a spurt of pre lodging itself in his brother's fur. "Gah! K-Ken! H-Hit there again! P–Please!"

Ken grinned, nodding as he did his best to ram that spot at his hardest, shaking his brother and causing him to shake and tighten around his member.

"Oh, Arceus! K-Ken! I'm- I'm about to…-! GRAAAAH!" The Umbreon shook as his pucker tightened around Ken. His red organ throbbed against Ken's blue fur, globs of seed spilling and shooting out and embedding themselves there.

"M-Mordecai!" Ken grunted, the sudden pressure on him from his twin causing him to go over the edge. His own member shot out his spunk, coating the insides of his brother like a sudden blizzard. He panted, falling onto his brother, whom was also breathing heavily from their strong orgasms.

"K-Ken?"

"Y-Yes, Mordecai?" Ken answered, only somewhat apprehensive, still in a high.

"We're still brothers, right? Nothing's changed between us, has it?"

Ken chuckled, licking his brother's cheek lovingly. "Of course not. We're still brothers. Always!" They smiled. "Oh, and Mordecai? How would you like to join my band? We need a lead guitarist."

The Umbreon nodded quickly. "Of course, Ken! Why would I refuse?" They both chuckled.

Ken cleared his throat. "I knew you wouldn't." He smiled. "That's why I asked. Now come on, we should take a shower before Mum comes home." Ken stood up, leading the messy Umbreon to the bathroom next door.

A few minutes later, Ken's and Mordecai's moans could be heard echoing around the bathroom, coupled by the sound of running water. Their soon-to-be-regular activity would never stop.

But they would always be brothers.

Always.


End file.
